You Can't Fight Love
by mackenziewoodward
Summary: An evil man wishes to kill a young powerful witch, but Hunter Niall steps in. Can Hunter protect the girl from the evil witch and himself.
1. Chapter 1

You can't learn love : Chapter 1 You can't learn love Chapter 1

_ Don't fall, don't fall, no don't fall!_ I landed softly on my but, knowing it would take more than a simple spell to get rid of the bruise that was forming. I shot out my hand speaking a binding spell to make sure the books wouldn't fall, the spell worked the books didn't even wobble.

"Oh dear, Aislin are you okay?" Alyce asked walking over to me and offering me a hand.

I flipped my long honey colored hair and pushed some behind my right ear. " Ya, i'm fine, nothing a good spell and some thyme won't fix. My binding spells seem to be getting way better!" I said pointing to the books, Alyce smiled and told me to go man the front desk.

I love working at a wicca book store, i get to read books for free, practice magick when i can and learn from a great blood witch! When i was born my mother knew i would be a very strong witch. From the moment i could speak she started teaching me everything! Being a Wyndenkell i took to casting and writing spells very quickly. I was a rather good healer, i could write spells to heal just about anything. My father was another Wyndenkell, he tried to take power over my mothers coven but didn't succeed. When i was 10 years old he left me and my mother, we haven't heard or seen him since.

Alyce Fernbrake had taken me in after my mother died of a heart attack. She took over my training, at that point i had already been incited as a blood witch, so she taught me magicks at one point even doing a tatha menna branch with me giving me all of her knowledge.

I turned when i heard a car drive by. I could see myself in the window, i had long honey hair and deep blue eyes, the kind guys just want to swim in. I wasn't very tall only about five foot four or five inches, i wasn't what you would call big chested but they weren't small boobs by any means. I was only 16 so they were a medium sized boobs, and i often got stares if i wore low cut shirts. I looked rather nice today, i was wearing a black turtle neck and blue jeans with black doc martins.

The bell over the door jingled and i looked to see a boy coming into the shop. He had silver hair and jade green eyes that could kill. He was a blood witch for sure i could sense it in him, he was of some good power. He didn't look much older than me, maybe 18 or 19.

"Ello, do you know if Alyce Fernbrake is in?" The boy asked smiling lightly at me. He had an amazing smile, something that could melt ice.

I cleared my throat and responded, " Alyce is in back, I'll be back in one moment."

I hopped up and quickly walked to the back room of the shop where Alyce did her Magick. I knocked on her door, a soft come in came from the other side.

I walked in and said, "Alyce, there is a boy here who wants to see you. He's very cute too! With an Irish accent and everything."

Alyce laughed and followed me as we walked out to the front desk. The boy was leaning on the front desk leafing through one of the books near the register.

"Hello, I'm Alyce Fernbrake, how may i help you?" Alyce asked the boy.

He smiled and bowed his head, "My name is Hunter Niall, I've come here looking for someone." Hunter said becoming slightly serious.

"Who are you looking for? I will help if i can." Alyce said looking at me and at hunter.

"Her name is Aislin Hutton, I was told you could tell me where i could find her." Hunter said glancing at me, i didn't know why he was here for me but he was.

I stepped forward and asked in a even voice, " What do you want with me?"

He looked somewhat startled then looking me over he said, "I am here from the Internation Council of Witches, I was sent here to protect you from someone."

I took a step backwards i knew what he was if he was from the ICOW, he had to be a Seeker but they didn't usually send Seekers to protect people. Then it hit me, " Who are you protecting me from?" I asked as Alyce put her arm around my shoulder.

" I am here to protect you from your father. He was spotted coming this way after doing a blood letting and opening a Bith Dearc, he must have asked a spirte where to find you. We found a book of Shadows where he said he wanted you gone." Hunter finsihed, Alyce led us to the back part of the shop and gave me a cup of herbal tea. Rosemary, lavender, thyme, lemon, i said softly in mind.

Alyce and Hunter spoke while i drank my tea. I wasn't paying much attention to what they were talking about.

"Aislin, Aislin!" Alyce said my name snapping me back to reality. I looked to her, "Hunter will be staying with you until your father is caught. Is that going to be okay with you honey?" Alyce asked

I nodded and told Hunter to follow me. We went out to his car and he got two bags one i could tell had his tools in it the other was just common tings. I opened the slim door on the left of the Practical Magick shop that had a steep set of stairs. We went up those and to the very end of the hall. My apartment was the last one which was at the very end of the hallway. I put my key into the lock and drew the rune of thorn on the door and it unlocked the defensive spell on the other side. We walked in to my small one room apartment it had a decent sized kitchen and a good sized family room with a pull out couch.

"Here we are, my humble abode." I said closeing the door as we came through. I had painted the walls a light blue and the kitchen had yellow cupbords. It looked pretty i had lived here since i was 15, Alyce knew i needed a place where i could be alone but where she could watch over me.

Hunter walked around the room as i set my small purse on the counter and hung up my keys. I lit a few incense infusing the room with the scent of a slaty ocean. I had a thing with water, i could scry amazingly with water, it hardly lied to me.

I started taking out things to make dinner as Hunter walked around the room with his Anthme, it was a very pretty knife too. My Anthme was in my room, i had swen a hilt for it too one made of pretty leather.I used my wand more though, it was made from drift wood and had a saphire on the end and it was painted a silver color with flics of blue.

I settled on making some chicken and rice with some bell pepers and banana pepers. Hunter sat at the table writing some things down. I put on the kettle and waited for the tea to boil. When the tea and food was finished, Hunter and i sat down to dinner. The whole time we ate i could hardly keep my eyes off of Hunter he was so cute and when he spoke he was always talking about something important, i felt drawn to him for some reason.

When the time came to go to bed i got sheets and pillows and blankets for Hunter and helped him make a bed.

"Merry Meet." I said as he layed down.

"Merry Part." He responded with a smile.

"Merry Meet again, Blessed Be. I don't have school or work right now school got over last week so summer vacation for me. We should go and see the town in the morning maybe go to the farmers market and get some herbs." I said he nodded then rolled over. I closed my door and went to my walk in closet.

There was a small alter in my closet i sat down infront of it and drew a circle of chalk around me. I sprinkled salt around the edges and set out the four elements. I called them one by one to me. I took my scrying bowl and filled it with Wiccan water.

"_ Water of magick and power goddess. Please let me see what i need to know about a boy named Hunter Niall._" I said looking into the water. I started to whirl pool and i saw a young Hunter, a boy using small spells and magicks. I could see him in my living room writing in his BOS, he was writing about me. He looked and senced me watching.

I dismantled my circle and left my closet, i snuffed my candle with my mind. I went to bed and fell asleep quickly but not before i felt Hunter watching me with his magick.

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

You can't learn love : Chapter 2 You can't learn love Chapter 2

_I'm coming for you Aislin, i want your power!_

I shot up in bed my hand flying under the pillow pulling out my Anthme. I was ready to use it no matter what, Hunter must have senced my fear and the door flew open and there stood Hunter in a pair of boxers and nothing else.

"What's wrong? Are okay?" Hunter ask in a worried voice.

I looked over his body, he had some hair on his pale chest, the hair was the same color as the hair on his head. He was toned, he even had amazing abe lines that ran into his boxers and to the unknown.

He must have saw me stareing because he started to grin.

"I got a witch message from my dad, i think." I said pulling the covers off myself. I was wearing a black tank top and a pair of short shorts. I got out of bed still clutching my Anthme.

I followed hunter out of my room, we walked out to the kitchen. He pulled on a shirt on some sweat pants. I almost sighed but held my lips. I filled the kettle and put it on the stove. I turned on the gas, i thought of fire in my mind.

"_Ignite_!" I spoke the word clearly and with power, I drew the rune of Ur as i spoke. The gas lit fast and the tea only took a short time to boil. I pulled some herbs from the window sill that had already been drie. I mixed them with the water creating a strong relaxing tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked Hunter as he sat at my small white wooden table.

He nodded and i poured him a cup and placed some sugar cubes in front of him. I sat in the chair across from him and i looked deep into his green eyes. An image flowed from him to me. It was a women _Fiona_, something told me that was her name. It was his mother, why was i seeing this?

A look crossed his face, " How did you do that?" Hunter asked leaning forward just the tinyest bit.

" I don't know, it happens sometimes." I said looking away from his face.

He seemed to ponder something, hunter then asked, " Do you know what a _Tàth Meànma is?" _

I rolled my eyes, " A Wiccan mind meld, where to witches enter each others minds. I've done a _Tàth Meànma Brach_ with Alyce." I said with a smirk.

Hunter's jaw dropped, i laughed and sipped my tea. He looked at me for a moment, then smiled. That smile, what was it about that smile?

"If you keep your mouth open much longer a bat is going to fly in." I joked standing up and taking care of my dishes.

" A _Tàth Meànma Brach _ really? Why?" Hunter said standing up and leaning on the counter.

I shurgged and said, "She said it was my mothers last wish."

Hunter nodded, "So what are we doing today? I know you don't want some Seeker tagging along but i need to protect you." Hunter said running his hand through his silver hair.

I blushed for some odd reason. "No, it's good with me. I have a few things to do. There is a girl in town who went into a coma, her mother asked me to go by and see if i could do anything for her." I said walking toward the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and walked to my room. I opened my small footlocker and took out a leather backpack. I got dressed and wore Jeans, and a white tank top with a v-neck blue slue sweater over it. It was going to be a nice warm October day, only three days till Samhain, said So-win, or Halloween. Out of my bedside table i pulled a necklace, it was a sapphire in the form of a raindrop. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

My hair was a mess, i pulled it into a bun on top of my head. I put two silver chop sticks through it to help it hold.

I walked out of my room to see hunter wearing a pair of jeans, and a cream colored turtle neck. He looked great and by the way his face brightened i think he thought i looked nice too. We left the apartment i checked my hilt, it held my Anthem but ti was covered by the sweat shirt so no one would see it and be afraid.

"Do you want to take my car or yours?" I asked hunter when we stepped outside. He shrugged and followed me to my beat up old mustang.

We got in and we started our drive down the main road. I pointed out the small businesses, 30 minutes late we pulled into a large driveway. We got out of the car i had my backpack slung over my shoulder, we knocked on the large double doors.

The door opened and a small round women in a maids uniform ushered us in. A women walked toward us, she wore a white suit. She looked like she belonged in a magizine of worls richest moms.

"You must be Miss. Hutton. Hello, my name is Margeret. Who's this straping young lad?" The women asked checking out Hunter, this made me anger.

"He is my Assitant. His name is Hunter, will you take me to your daughter? The less time we waste the better." I said in a polite tone.

The women looked taken aback, Hunter was smirking slightly. She turned on her heel and led us toward the back of the house. She opened the doors to a mini hospital, she gestured to a young girl laying on a lavish bed.

I told hunter to clear off one of the medical tables and bring it to me. I went over to the girl. She had pale white skin with amazingly bright red hair, she had a breatheing tube down her throat and an IV in her hand. I put my hand on the girls forhead, i could slightly feel her energy.

Hunter wheeled the table over to me i opened my bag and pulled out a blue silk table cloth, i drapped it over the table.I pulled out my other tools, four bowls made of blue lace agate. I asked the women to bring me some water, she brought me a bottle of water somebrand from france, i poured it into on of the bowls. I blessed it with a simple spell. I pulled a orange candle out of my bag and focused on the flame lighting it with my mind, this startled the women, but she didn't speak. I placed the candle in a bown and put it at the foot of the girls bed on a small table. I pulled a bag of sand out next and put it in the next bowl, i placed this bowl in the west side of the bed on another small table. Next i pulled an incense, i lit it and placed it in a bowl and put the bowl on the eastern side of the bed on another small table.

I took a small bag of sand, which i had flown in from the dead sea, and poured it in a small circle around the bed. Once inside the circle i started my spell.

"_Goddess with these elements i so do wish to cast a spell of healing on this fair child. Her soul is sleeping, but it needs to wake. I wish to wake this girl from her slumber and bring her into the arms of her mother." _I pulled my wand from my bag next, and in my other hand i held my Anthem. "_In my hands i hold your tools, let them aid me in this healing rite! As the sun does set and does the moon raises, let this girl raise from her sleep and greet the moon." _I drew some runs of healing around the girl's body.

I started to do my power chant then pulling energy to me. " _Ken da na, mo no ee. Blen da roo pee na ku. Shen ba non nas la to die. Canis mala no roo nie!"_ The sapphire on my wand and the Sapphire in my Anthme began to glow, i started to weave energy through the girls body, i started with the girls muscles, then her veins opening any closed or that wer clotted. Then i went to her lungs, helping them remove the fluid that had been built up. Next i went to her heart, there was a third beat to this girls heart i fixed this helping it pump faster and stronger. I went to the girls brain then, the tumor was small but deadly i put runes of halting and of ending on this, it started to shrivile and die then. I went into the girls mind.

"_You need to wake honey. Your mom wants you to come home now." _I said to the girl in her mind.

"_But i'm sick, how can i come back?"_ The girl asked fear in her voice.

"_You will be able to i have healed you. It won't hurt much, but you will feel much better if you wake up."_ I told the girl i could tell she was ready.

I pulled out of her mind, i ran the wand over her letting the energy flow from it and into her. I pulled the girls breathing tube slowly from her mouth, she coughed slightly, the girls mother tried to break the circle but Hunter stopped her. She didn't open her eyes, but she was breathing on her own now.

I spoke the last part of the spell, "_Goddess watch over this girl, help her when she is in need. Keep her healthy and love her for she is your child knowing or not. Blessed be."_

I dismantled my circle, blowing out the candle and dipping the incense in the water. Throwing the stuff that could be reused out a near by window. I packed up my bag and stood with the women by her daughter.

The girls hand twiched and her eyes slowly crept open. "Mom? Mom?" She said in a horse voice. The girls mother burst into tears hugging her daughter and hugging Hunter and I. She tried to pay me but i politely refuesed. It wasn't right to take money for doing what you had to do.

Hunter and i left after i told the mother to keep a bushle of lavender covered in sea salt next to the girls bed and to rub a mixture of Saint Johns Wart and Rose petals on the girls hair when she washed.

"Your amazing. How did you learn to heal so well?" Hunter asked after we sat down in a small resteraunt.

I shurgged and sipped my cola, " When my mother died she spoke a spell, giving me all of her power. She said that way her power would live on forever." I said in a sad tone.

Hunter nodded, it wasn't common for a witch to give another their power. It was not to be done no matter what but when it was those had gained the power became very strong.

Hunter and i enjoyed the rest of the day driving around and talking, for some reason conversation was easy with Hunter we seemed to mesh so well. When we got home it was late and we went to bed.

Before i went into my room he touched my cheek and said, " Good night," he kissed my cheek then and i went into my room. I almost cried out with joy! But the dream i had that night was very terriable it was a dream of my death.

Previous Chapter


End file.
